Force
Force '(フォース ''Fōsu) is the Quirk used by Dominic Marcello. Description This Quirk allows the user to generate kinetic energy fields and blasts, but only within the user's line of sight. This can be done in the form of standard energy barriers or more concentrated blasts. The user can create weaker, more wide-ranging blasts using just their eyes, but in order to create more powerful and focused attacks they must use their hands. The strength of each individual blast is dependent on the amount of time the user takes to charge them, with instant blasts only causing the target to stagger backwards, while ones charged for a full minute can generate powerful explosions. The user can also generate "negative kinetic energy" fields and blasts, which instead absorb the kinetic energy and redirect it back towards the target. As the user can only use this Quirk within their field of vision, they cannot use it when their eyes are closed, nor can they use it to attack enemies behind them or in blind spots. Super Moves * 'Reverse Impact '(レバーヒーウ イムパクト Rebāhīu Imupakuto): These techniques are used to absorb and redirect kinetic energy. They are primarily used defensively, but can be used offensively if the need arises. ** '''Reverse Impact Shield (レバーヒーウ イムパクト シエルド Rebāhīu Imupakuto Shierudo): Dominic creates a field in front of his body. The resulting field absorbs any kinetic energy sent towards it before immediately releasing the energy back towards the point of impact. This technique is a favorite of Dominic's to reflect physical attacks. ** Reverse Impact Cannon '(レバーヒーウ イムパクト カノン ''Rebāhīu Imupakuto Kanon): Dominic creates a sphere of kinetic energy in his palm which he then launches at his opponent, usually in response to his target's own attack. The technique absorbs the kinetic energy of his opponents attack, increasing the power of the sphere, which then slams into his target and explodes after a few seconds of contact. The power of this technique is dependent on the amount of power Dominic is willing to use for defense and the strength of his opponent's own technique. * 'Forward Impact '(フォーワード イムパクト Fōwādo Imupakuto): These moves are simpler in preparation in comparison to the Reverse Impact moves, which are simply stored kinetic energy being released onto Dominic's target. ** '''Forward Impact Pierce (フォーワード イムパクト ピエルス Fōwādo Imupakuto Pierusu): Dominic generates kinetic energy around his fist before punching forward. The force of this attack forms a piercing beam of kinetic energy, capable of punching a hole straight through steel beams with no effort whatsoever. This technique can also be used to pierce through the incoming attacks of his opponent's nullifying them, while also moving so fast that his opponent has little to no time to avoid the impact. ** 'Forward Impact Machine Gun '(フォーワード イムパクト マキン グン Fōwādo Imupakuto Makin Gun): Dominic waves his arm in front of him, creating a field in front of himself. From this field, several kinetic energy blasts, with bullet speed but much larger radiuses, fly towards the opponent. The high degree of power of this technique and its attacking speed deals immense damage to either one or multiple targets at once. ** 'Forward Impact Aura '(フォーワード イムパクト オーラ Fōwādo Imupakuto Ōra): Dominic uses his Quirk to create a field in front of his entire body. This serves to increase the power of his physical attacks, greatly enhancing the strength of his melee combat. ** 'Forward Impact Finale '(フォーワード イムパクト フィナル Fōwādo Imupakuto Finaru): Dominic holds his hands above him, creating a large energy sphere, reminiscent of a red sun. After gathering the necessary energy, he throws it at his target. This technique takes a full minute to gather the energy for, making it high risk, high reward. However, it's so strong that the blast ordinarily defeats any opponent in one hit. It's used as a final resort, hence the name "Finale". Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks